


As sweet as candy

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Series: A hundred ways to annoy Brienne [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, candy stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime annoys Brienne through food. Based on the prompt 'Person A finds person B’s secret stash of sweets and eats them all'</p>
            </blockquote>





	As sweet as candy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt “Person A finds person B’s secret stash of sweets and eats them all, then sits and grumbles about a stomach ache. Person B tells them that they deserve it and that they have no sympathy for them, but eventually they sit beside person A and rub their stomach to help them feel better” (i made the ending kinda different) 
> 
> Still suck at english, specially prepositions and punctuation  
> Enjoy

“Seven hells, JAIME LANNISTER!” a shout on the flat corridor adverted Jaime of his roommate approaching quickly to his room “Oh shit, she found out. I’m screwed”

Brienne slammed open his door before he could hide away the evidence of his crime “How many times do I have to tell you this are my special candies?” she said while shaking an empty box that was supposed to contain sweet treats “I brought them back from Tarth the last time I went to visit dad and now I find out you somehow stole them?”

“Can’t really blame me wench, you suck at hiding them, It gets easier each time”

“They were in _my_ drawer which is in _my_ room! I’ve told you a thousand times you’re not allowed in”

“Haven’t you heard prohibition is the origin of curiosity? Besides you suck at hiding things, they were just behind your underwear” at that Brienne couldn’t help but blush “I liked your blue panties by the way but I wouldn’t mind seeing you wearing the cute black set with lace and small ribbons either” winked Jaime while trying not to laugh at the crimson red her cheeks were turning

“Oh gods! How could you invade my privacy like that?”

“Maybe if you were a good roommate and just offered me one or two of your ‘hidden’ treasure once in a while I wouldn’t feel compelled to sack your drawers on the first place”

“I did give you your own portion of candies when I arrived from home last time, and if I’m not wrong, you ate them all the exact same day and got sick. I’m not kidding Jaime I need them back; you know how special they’re for me. I need one right away or else I’ll go mad”

“Got a bad day wench”

“Ugh, yes” she groaned and rubbed her temples with both hands

“What happened? Was that asshole Ronnet again? Tell me what he did to you this time Brienne. I’ll fucking break his nose again, I swear!”

“It wasn’t him or any of my coworkers; it was just a very stressful day ok? I had a rough meeting with a client, dad called to give me some bad news and on the top of that my roommate broke into my room and stole my candies” she glaredat him but Jaime just feigned innocence “listen just give the rest back”

“About that… there is no more”

“What?” for the first time since Brienne entered the room she looked at the floor and saw a great amount of candy wrappings all over the place “Are you saying that you just ate almost two pounds of Tarth’s best candies? MY candies?”

“I can’t deny it anymore, I guess you caught me red-handed” Brienne puffed angrily and threatened him “You’re a dead man Lannister”

“Calm down wench, I’ll buy you your weight worth in Tarth’s sweets next time we go”

“Next time?” Brienne scoffed at that “There’s no next time Jaime! You just ate two pound of a traditional homemade candy that- by the way belonged to me, don’t you dare to forget that ser- was made by the oldest lady in the whole island and whose recipe just died with her since she never gave the actual formula to anybody!”  

“Shit, are you serious? The only person that could make these sweets just died and we won’t be able to get more? That’s definitely bad news…Thank the Mother I kept the last one for later” said Jaime while pulling said candy from one of his pants pockets and proceeded to unwrap it

“What are you doing? That belongs to me! Give it back”

“Not a chance, now that we won’t be able to try this piece of heaven never again it shall be eaten by me”

“You jerk, that is mine! I deserve to eat the only one left” she chased him to the living room but somehow he was faster. Keeping a fair distance from her he finally tossed the candy in his mouth “Too late wench” said while chewing “oh gods, this is simply glorious”

“this time you won’t get away with it” without even thinking Brienne jumped the small table between her and Jaime, pressed her lips to his and sucked hard stealing as much candy as she could from his mouth. Her impulsiveness caught Jaime by surprise making him unsteady and they both went backwards but luckily they landed on the couch. It didn’t take much before Jaime processed what was actually happening and took advantage of it. Keeping a firm hold of her he deepened their kiss. At the beginning she was shocked but she rapidly took it as an opportunity to keep tasting the sweet in Jamie’s mouth.

After a while they were still kissing even if the flavor of the candy had banished long ago, now she could only taste Jaime and decided she liked it _very_ much. Brienne’s hands were on his neck pressing him more to her already swollen lips; in answer Jaime circled her waist and pulled her closer to his body, hands traveling up and down her back. At some point, Brienne could start to feel something hard in her thigh and instinctively started moaning causing Jaime to turn the kiss more demanding overwhelming her even more.

The phone in Brienne’s pocket went off suddenly and they separated abruptly. Brienne got up the couch, Jaime followed suit “I… I’m sorry, I have to answer” she said before picking up “Hello? Hey dad I… no, I’m ok I was just… exercising” she declared hopping he would swallow her lie about her ragged breathing. Brienne dared to look the mess that Jaime was. His hair, not even longer than hers, a total mess; his shirt disheveled, and his trousers could barely hide his excitement. She certainly would look as unkempt as him.

“Yes, I’m still here, sorry dad. Uh, you caught me in a bad moment I guess, what were you saying? ... oh, really? Wow, that’s wonderful news; you got the last pound of Miss. Penrose candies on the store and you’ll send me half by post mail? Thank you dad…Oh, its ok, send them my regards. Have fun and I’ll talk to you later. Love you dad” she finally hung up

“So, that was my dad” informed Brienne “He says he found some more Tarth candies on a local store before they ran out of them and he’ll send some to me as soon as he can …I guess I just over reacted a little down here… so, maybe we can forget what just happened” she hoped so, it was awkward enough what just happened between them to even start discussing it, best way to get out of this was if they both faked oblivion

“Not a chance” stated in a rather serious tone

“Well, I- i hope you had learned your lesson then” he was looking at her like a starved animal would stalk a prey, it was making her anxious but she tried not to show it. She started to walk slowly backwards, not breaking eye contact, preventing from breaking the spell that kept Jaime in place “I guess no more candy stealing next time then?”

“I won’t, I learned my lesson” teased Jaime “And I also found out something more tasty and addictive than Tarth sweets, a coincidence they both come from the same place” he crossed the room and kissed her again

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know much about foreign candies so i imagine Tarth's sweets kinda like a mexican sweet known as dulces de leche (milk candies) they're my favs and they're super sweet. go google them, they're cute and colourful.   
> thanks for your kudos and reviews! it encourages me to keep going despite my language limitations  
> ｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
